Simple Lies
by artemiswritesfluff
Summary: What would be Jac's take on seeing Ange and Fletch together? Or at least how I'd like to believe she'd react following her earlier actions.


"Are we done here?" Jac asked Hanssen as she handed over the paperwork with her formal witness statement on it to the police officer who'd currently taken up residence in the corner of her office and was looking at her balefully.

"I believe that I can pass this on to the team if that's what you're asking, Miss Naylor. However we may need to recall you so do please remain contactable."

"I'm a surgeon, it's my job to be so at all opportunities in case of any actual emergencies that may occur on my ward. I'll be going then, got a daughter and all to get home to now that I've finished with your little idiosyncrasies." The door swung closed behind her leaving the officer glaring at a piece of wood.

With Sacha babysitting Emma who she'd been reassured was not high on sugar nor redesigning furniture and was in fact fast asleep in bed, she decided to check on Fletch. It had been weird today with them being almost as close as they'd been about a year or so prior. They'd said all that stuff about remaining friends but they'd just sort of drifted apart. No longer the person he turned to when he was struggling well not counting today. Maybe they were getting somewhere after all. She felt that she said no so she wouldn't lose him but she'd lost him anyway. Sometimes she even wondered if it would've been worth the heartbreak to have held onto him for that little while longer. Damned if she was to fall even deeper in love with him during that time and her head made sure to remind her that it'd only hurt more for both of them and all those involved to have gone down that path. She didn't see Theo as much anymore, no playdates arranged with Emma, no Evie popping in with her crises and having heart to hearts about her father, tbh she'd probably be more interested in going to Ange now especially if the latest gossip was to be believed. Bloody Dom rambling on to Zosia in the queue at Pulses where everyone could hear…

She turned the corner to his office but noticed that the light was off. Feeling something restless at the bottom of her stomach she turned to head home when she caught laughter bubbling through from the staff room. Wandering quietly towards the open door noone noticed her but she noticed them. How Theo was latched onto Ange snuggled under his blanket while Fletch looked on almost fondly, like he found it somewhat amusing that his son's preferences had changed so fast. But there was something else in their that she could see; a gentle thought simmering away - what if.

Prickling around her eyes Jac left, baring only a slight apology to Serena as she nearly knocked her over in her hurry to get away. She'd tried to be there for him all of today, she'd looked after Theo whilst he was on the roof because she knew that his safety was Fletch's priority. He didn't even need to ask. It had probably helped that Theo wasn't too scared and that he'd recognised her as his friend's mum but he'd been fine with her and relaxed; for a second there'd been a thought that he trusted her and maybe she could've been able to do this. But he'd never acted towards her like he was Ange. In the best mum's stake it wasn't much of a hard call. And Fletch would never want anything but the best for his kids. Evie would adore her knowledge and Ange would be suited to helping her with working the YAU and Chloe having already been a teen, Ella would just want hugs and someone to play dolls with, and Mikey would probably be the hardest but he'd take to her if she cooked. Why the hell had she even tried? She'd never be best bet or number one. Even Joseph proved that.

If she'd been just a colleague there's no way he would've trusted her with his kids so him and Ange must be something more or at least heading that way for them to be that close. Wonder what Chloe thinks of 4 year old step siblings and arguments over the remote? Guess they'll all be playing happy families soon.

She'd thought that it had meant something when Stephen had phoned her but he must just not be aware either that or thought alerting the boss was a good idea which it was however much she wished deep down that it had meant more than that.

No, she was going to get over this with or without the help of alcohol and Sacha to cry on. Action #1: distance herself as much as possible from them so she doesn't have to know. Action #2: remain frosty with Ange - I mean who names their child Angel? Action #3: find someone to sleep with; Connie's not the only one to have slept with half the hospital, she just avoided the relationships and potentially disastorous fallout. She needs to get over him now and fast before she says something that she'll regret. Action #4: pretend that it doesn't hurt and if it does remember that it is all her fault.

"Night Ms Naylor."

"Night Jason."

She climbed into her car and let the tears start to fall.


End file.
